Mate's in Death Including the True Death
by Heavan Hell Angel
Summary: Godric does not burn alone on the roof top of the hotel. He had created one another child another than Eric. Eric's little sister had survived that night but had been taken away and raised somewhere else.


Summary: Godric does not burn alone on the roof top of the hotel. He had created one another child another than Eric. Eric's little sister had survived that night but had been taken away and raised somewhere else. Eric had hunted her down and begged his Maker to turn her.

It appears both had become mates in their long life. And she comes back to her mate as she senses his wish to finally be at piece.

One-Shot

Godric looked over to the East as the sun was rising slowly as the sky was lightening up. Before a sweet smelling scent reached his nose causing him to freeze in shock and in hope.

"Deci, este timp, dragostea mea." **(So it is time, My love.)** Spoke a sweet and soft alluring voice in Romanian from over by the stairway causing him to turn fast and his breath would have caught in his throat if he actually needed to breath to live..

Sookie stared in awe of the female as she walked by her as if she was dancing instead of walking. She has long flowing all the way to her thighs silky soft and smoothed chocolate brown hair with natural gold highlights running through it. Pale smoothed snow porcelain silky soft skin with high cheek bones and a heart shaped face. Well toned curvy muscled toned body with deep blood red plump lips. She would make even an princess or a Queen made with envy of her body.

She wore a ankle length with flowing skirts deep gold dress. The top part was tight and around the middled was a corset along with her sleeves being belled and past her hands. Upon her feet were flats as well as a gold ribbon pull her hair back from her face. Sookie could barely make out the tattoo through her see through sleeve.

Almond shaped eyes. Full thick long dark curly eyelashes framing piercing golden brown eyes with royal blue flecks in them.

"Isabella." Godric whispered as he stared at his mate and other childe walking to him slowly with a soft and gentle smile upon her face.

"Sângemâl, dragostea mea. Acesta a fost prea mult timp deoarece nu am fost cu unul pe altul să deţină alte ca am somn." **(Godric, My love. It has been too long since we have not been with one another to hold the other as we sleep.)** She murmured softly in Romanian as she held out her hand and smiled wide as he grabbed her hand in his.

"Într-adevăr. Dar tu devenise Sheriff din Washington și I din Dallas. Ce faci aici deşi, colegul meu mic. **(Indeed. But you had become Sheriff of Washington and I of Dallas. What are you doing here though, my little mate.)** Godric pulled her to him as he looked down to her while speaking softly back to her in Romanian.

"Cu siguranţă aveţi nu cred că am nu ar veni la tine. Ştiu că ceea ce aveţi de gând să facă sângemâl. Şi eu sunt uşor de înfuriat bănuiţi că pentru o singură secundă că ar permite chiar să mor singur sângemâl pucioasă." **(Surely you did not think I would not come to you. I know what you are going to do Godric. And I am slightly angered that you think for one single second that I would even allow you to die alone Godric Brimstone.)** She spoke in sort hard tone as he looked alarmed at her with narrowed eyes.

"Am fereşte-l!" **(I forbid it!)** Godric spoke sharply but was silenced as she placed her finger on his mouth and leaned closer to himself.

"Aţi lansat mine mult timp în urmă, iubitor. Plus am avut vieti împreună sângemâl şi noi au plăcut foarte bine unul cu altul. Este timpul amândoi pună capăt noi lui, dragostea mea." **(You released me long ago, lover. Plus we had lifetimes together Godric and we have enjoyed it very well with one another. It is time we both put end to ourself's, my love.)** She whispered out to him with soft eyes as he looked down to her more closely.

"Eric?" He asked softly to her as he slowly moved his arms around her as she cupped his cheek in her palm.

" Eric se sângemâl bine. Am văzut nu îndoiesc-mă pe acest unul, dragostea mea." **(Eric shall be fine Godric. I have seen it do not doubt me on this one, My love.)** She murmured as her blood tears came towards the surface but they did not fall from her eyes.

"A fost o viaţă bună şi lung, dragostea mea." **(It has been a good and long life, My Love.)** Godric guided her to the edge as the sun was coming up faster and he pulled her closer to his body.

"Ştiu sângemâl şi suntem atât de obosit. Vino şi să ne somn profund şi pentru restul de eternitate. Te iubesc acum și pentru totdeauna cu toate inima mea. V-am iubit în momentul tu şi fratele meu găsit-mi din nou şi a salvat viaţa mea." **(I know Godric and we are both tired. Come and let us sleep deeply and for the rest of eternity. I love you now and forever with all of my heart. I have loved you the moment you and my brother found me again and saved my life.)** She spoke with a smile as he grinned down to her with his face lightening up.

"Am iubit vă momentul aţi avut niciodată nu a lovit-mi reale greu peste fata cu un bucătar tigaie veninos tu nu a ştiut cine am fost. Tu eşti cel numai că a fost vreodată a avut tupeul sa ma lovit cauza nici măcar propria mea Maker ar fi îndrăznit să ma lovit. Dar tu, au fost un scuipat-incendiu şi nu le este frică să vorbească propria ta minte şi au avut dorinţa de a supravieţui." **(I have loved you the moment you had the actual never to hit me hard across the face with a cook pan cause you did not know who I was. You are the one only that was ever had the nerve to hit me cause not even my own Maker would have dare to hit me. But you, you were a spit-fire and not afraid to speak your own mind and had the well to survive.)** Godric smirked playfully down to her as she growled playfully at him.

"îmi aduc aminte. Iubitorii de şi colegii la sfârşitul." **(I remember. Lovers and mates to the end.)** She spoke leaning up further to his face as he gained a soft and inviting look to her.

"La sfârşitul. Întotdeauna şi pentru totdeauna." **(To the end. Always and forever.)** he nodded before he covered her mouth with his own and kissed with everything he had in himself.

Bella moaned as she kissed her mate back with everything she had in herself as the sun finally came up and shined on them both.

Sookie watched as both lit up in brilliant blue flames as they held one another and kissed the other with everything they had. Tears fell down her face as she watched them burn before there was nothing left of them. She went to walk away till something caught her attention; walking over she was shocked as she saw Godric's shirt and Isabella's ribbon. Picking them up in her arms, she walked away and down the stairs.

She made it the hallway and headed straight for Eric's room and walked into it after she found the door open. It broke her heart as she saw him sitting down and hunched a little over with blood tears running down both of his cheeks. Moving slowly she held out the shirt and the ribbon to him.

"Who was she?" Sookie asked of him as she knelt in front of him so she could meet his eyes.

"My birth sister. Isabella Marie Swan-Northman-Brimstone. She was also Godric's Mate. She had become the Sheriff of Area Eleven. Washington district. She besides me and My maker was the only one strong enough to put the unruly ones in their place. I know for a fact she would have met the sun no matter what after she felt our Maker die. She loved him far too much to let him die alone and to live without him. She had the most purest soul even for a vampire which drew the others to her and made them obey her." Eric spoke with a found look as he looked up and met Sookie's soft eyes.

"She sounds like a wonderful person. I wish I could have been able to get to know her." Nodded Sookie down to him before she made up her mind and slowly pressed her lips to Eric shocking him.

After getting over the shock of being kissed by her. Eric moved and brought her onto the bed and under him with kissing her senseless as she moaned in encouragement. It seem Bella was right in that he would find someone for himself in the future and that someone was right now kissing him back.


End file.
